


The other side of Seung-gil Lee

by Saku015



Series: YOI Omegaverse Week 2018 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Lee Seung Gil, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Claiming Bites, Drunkenness, Grand Prix Final Banquet, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Phichit Chulanont, Post-Canon, YOI Omegaverse Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Everyone knows Seung-gil as a serious and slightly antisocial person, but what happens when a little champagne turns everything upside down?





	The other side of Seung-gil Lee

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Possessive.

Seung-gil knew that his plan would be a pain in the ass. Hell, escaping from Min-so who wanted him to train 7/24 was a pain in the ass itself, not to talk about the long flight to Barcelona. However, as he held his hyperactive omega in his arms with the boy beaming up at him, he thought it worth it.

”What is all this smiling for?” Seung-gil asked on a grumpy voice, but there was a small smile in the corner of his mouth.

”You are here!” Phichit said the sentence that he repeated more than one hundred times in the last ten minutes, clinging into his neck. ”I bet it was a pain in the ass.” Seung-gil let out a small growl which made Phichit giggle. ”You are cute!” Phichit said, then stood on his tip toes and placed a kiss on the others’ lips.

”I am not,” Seung-gil muttered, looking aside in embarrassment.

”Ne, Seung,” Phichit started on that voice about which Seung-gil knew would only cause him trouble, ”will you be my partner at the banquet?”

Yep, yet again, Seung-gil was right.

 

Phichit was standing at the middle of the huge room, looking from left to right with wide eyes. Never in his life did he participate at an event like that, so everything was brand new. Right then, he felt jealous of Yuuri, but he had to remind himself that his best friend did not have any coherent memories about his first banquet from last year. The thought made him smirk.

”Phichit!” He heard said best friends’ voice and saw Yuuri nearing him with Victor by his side. 

When Yuuri reached him, Phichit pulled him in a hug. He felt as Yuuri’s cheeks heat up. He tried to wiggle out, but Phichit only hugged him stronger. He peeked at Victor to check if he wanted to kill him or not, but the older skater only covered his mouth with his shoulders shaking from restrained laughter. He loved seeing his Yuuri like that. It was adorable, although for him, every part of Yuuri was adorable.

”Phichit, let me go!” Yuuri whined as red as a tomato. Phichit giggled, then let the other squirming out of his arms. ”Uh, thanks!” Yuuri said, fixing his glasses, just to be hugged by two other arms from behind. ”Victor!” He squeaked, totally red.

”You looked so cute I can not help myself!” Victor said, rubbing his face to Yuuri’s neck. Phichit lifted his phone up and snapped a picture. ”Please, send me that later,” he asked the other omega with a smile.

”DON’T YOU DARE POST THAT!” Yuuri practically screamed seeing the evil look in Phichit’s eyes.

”Too late~” Phichit cooed. Yuuri hid his face into his hands, ignoring Victor and Phichit who both laughed out loud. 

Suddenly, Phichit felt as two arms hugged him and pulled him to another body. He turned his head back and saw his lover with slightly red cheeks. Seung-gil always behaved reserved and kept interactions minimal in public, so that kind of public display of affection was strange. 

When their eyes met, Seung-gil’s eyes darkened with lust. He leaned closer to Phichit and kissed the surprised omega on the lips. Phichit let out a small yelp, but kissed back eventually. Seung-gil turned him around in his arms, so his back was towards Victor and Yuuri. When the two of them parted, the taller leaned down and bit into Phichit’s neck, making the other moan quietly.

”Mine!” He growled to Victor with a dangerous look in his eyes. 

Victor only answered with a kind smile.

”Don’t worry!” He smiled, hugging Yuuri a little bit tighter. ”This one is more than enough for me.”

”Victor!” Yuuri exclaimed as Victor kissed him on the top of his head.

”However,” Victor continued, examining how close the two other bodies were pressed to each other, ”it seems like your sexual life is more active than ours.”


End file.
